Anaesthetic machines normally include supports for cylinders of compressed anaesthetic, carrier or respirable gases; a table or other working surface; at least one flowmeter for individual or mixed gases; a support for vaporizer for converting liquid anaesthetics into respirable vapors, and a carbon dioxide absorber or like ancillary apparatus. Such machines are normally designed to support a specific number of component parts of each type. This makes it difficult to add any additional components to a machine at a later date.
The present invention aims at providing a support for interrelated components, the support including at least one generally vertical column to which the components can be mounted in a manner permitting them to be added and removed at will from the column whereby to support the components desired by the user, and not as dictated by the manufacturer.
The present invention also aims at providing simple means for attaching each component to the column at a specified height and in a manner permitting the component to be pivoted about the column axis.